Sonia Belmont
Sonia Belmont is a vampire huntress from the 15th century and the first of the Belmont Clan, a family of noble lineage, to become legendary. She was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings that cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Sonia was taught how to wield a whip by her grandfather. Story in Castlevania Before Castlevania Legends Sonia Belmont was born in a remote mountain village located in Transylvania. Out of surprise, she was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings, which cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Her grandfather, who noticed her ability, told her that her ability cannot only be used for her own purposes. One night, when Sonia was 17 years old, she encountered a young man named Alucard who was searching his father that he never met. The two formed a bond together. However, tragedy suddenly struck. — The mansion where Sonia was raised was attacked by grotesque monsters serving Count Dracula. She found her grandfather, mortally wounded. Her grandfather told her it's time for her power to be unleashed. Sonia took her grandfather's whip as a memento in her hand, setting out to Dracula's Castle. Events of Castlevania Legends Sonia fought her way through where she would slay several monsters, including Dracula's eternal servant Death, and provided their souls as sacrifice for the spirit, making her able to tap special abilities that improved her combat skills significantly. Eventually, Sonia reached the castle keep, but she was not greeted by Dracula. Instead, it was Alucard who expressed his surprise at finding her there. The vampire huntress asked him the same as he was probably no match for his father. Alucard ignored this, telling Sonia that this wasn't for someone like her. She refused and said that she had no intention of going back. As Dracula was granted demonic powers, she was granted strength to fight and to determine her own fate. Alucard, not yet convinced, challenged her to a duel so that she could show this supposed strength to him. Sonia and Alucard fought inside the Throne Room of Dracula's Castle. Alucard eventually found himself defeated and was surprised that Sonia's fighting capabilities had improved so much. He then dryly commented that it was him who learned a lesson that time. Sonia quickly apologized for injuring him, but Alucard said that she shouldn't trouble herself about it. He then announced that he was going to seal himself away as he didn't want to witness his father's demise. The two said their goodbyes and Sonia swore that she would never forget him. When Sonia was all alone again, she wondered where to go next, but the floor beneath her feet suddenly crumbled and she was trapped in the caverns below the castle. After fighting her way through a Minotaur that guarded the place, she found herself in the castle's cathedral. When she reached the top, she was welcomed by the Dark Lord himself. Dracula complimented her as she was the first human to get that far. Sonia then explained that she was there because his grasp of power resulted in suffering and the loss of many lives. The count, seemingly amused, remarked that he actually did mankind a favor by fulfilling their insatiable desires. Sonia then pointed out that he was consumed by hate and agony and no longer had the strength to determine his own fate. Dracula responded that he was just using his power for his personal gain and then offered Sonia a place among his followers. She refused and said that her power was meant to protect, and she challenged him to battle, to which the vampire accepted. After a long, climactic battle, Sonia triumphed over Dracula. The vampire told her not to let it go to her head as he would come back as long as there would be humans. Sonia told him that when that would happen, someone will appear before him to take her place. After saluting him in a mocking manner, she escaped from the castle and watched it crumble from a nearby mountain cliff. After some time, Sonia became a mother, and her child would carry on the fate and tragedy of the Belmont Clan along with the bloodline of dark ways. Her story would be told many times and eventually became legend. Castlevania Resurrection In the year 1666, around the time when the Countess resurrected Count Dracula via a portal, an unknown force resurrects Sonia Belmont from her grave. Along with her descendant from the future, Victor, Sonia must set forth to the Castle Dracula once again. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Sora, Riku, Oswald, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Stitch, Jack Skellington, Naminé, Pluto, Wreck-It Ralph, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Goofy, Donald, The King and Kairi started their journey, each of them met two members of the Belmont Clan. Sonia and Gabriel met Stitch while they fought against Skeletons. Once Stitch befriended the two, Stitch offered membership on Sora's Team after their mission was complete. Soon when everyone met, the Belmont family saw that each of them met other members on the team. When everyone had a showdown against Master Xehanort and the Castlevenoms, and Heartless, the Belmont Clan somehow managed to gain victory as Sora fused his magic energy with theirs by forming a new kind of Belmont Keyblade. After the showdown, the Belmont Clan all joined and become honorary members as the mission was complete in their world. As he went to Sofia's world, and met Prince James, she promised his parent's that she would never let anything happen to him. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonists Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Daughters Category:Warriors Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Mature characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Ninjas Category:Whip Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Mothers